Hope You Have a Merry Little Christmas
by LitLover 101
Summary: A little gift for Emma Salvatore. Hope, Josie, Lizzie and Penelope do a little magic, releasing a chaos of mystical Christmas creatures on the school. The same day Elena and Damon Salvatore come to visit. M.G. plans a party for headmistress, Caroline Forbes' return. Rafael looks forward to some quiet. Landon finds a new home for the holiday.


A little gift for Emma Salvatore. Hope, Josie, Lizzie and Penelope do a little magic, releasing a chaos of mystical Christmas creatures on the school. The same day Elena and Damon Salvatore come to visit. M.G. plans a party for headmistress, Caroline Forbes' return. Rafael was looks to some quiet. Landon finds a new home for the holiday.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Legacies**_ **that would be Julie Plec, Warner Brothers and the usual suspects.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. Here's my Christmas/holiday special for Emma Salvatore and the Legacies fandom, and those of us who had been hanging out in the TVD-verse for the whole series-es. On with the show…**

 **Hope You Have A Merry Little Christmas:**

Music played in the halls of the Salvatore Boarding school for the Young and Gifted. And even Hope Mikaelson had begun to find her Christmas cheer. This holiday meant something special to her family. She'd already received gifts from Aunt Rebekah and Marcel, Kol and Davina. They were laid out in her room, under a tiny tree, to be unwrapped on the day of.

"Looks like someone's all happy and glowy," Penelope Park said, appearing as she liked to—out of nowhere.

Penelope's smirk made Hope smile in return. "It's time to celebrate, P," Hope said, taking Penelope by the hand and twirling the other girl.

Laughing, Penelope wrapped an arm around Hope's waist and they continued to laugh, dancing down the hallway.

"What's going on?" Josie Saltzman inquired. A little frown made her look so cute.

"Nothing, Jo Jo," Penelope said, escaping the tri-brid's embrace to move in front of a still frowning Josie. Josie folded her arms over her chest, glaring at Penelope.

Hope watched Josie's jaw drop when Penelope took the other girl's face between her hands and kissed Josie on the lips.

"Ew! Jo, what are you doing kissing Satan!" A much aggrieved Lizzie Saltzman cried, exiting her room and gaping at the PDA before her eyes.

Shrugging, Hope walked past Penelope and Josie. "It's the holiday season, Lizzie. Try showing some Christmas spirit."

"Oh, really? Traitor to the female gender. She who hangs out with the male werewolf who shall not be named after my epic-sized humiliation at the hands of said werewolf at my sixteenth birthday party." Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest and her hostility poured out of her eyes.

"Okay," Hope nodded. "And no one would know that. But you just keep telling them." Hope offered Lizzie a smile without showing her teeth and nodded as if the conversation had ended. "Got to go. This place doesn't decorate itself."

"I will have you know. I am on the decoration committee. And we're almost done!" Lizzie shot back, chasing Hope down the hallway.

Josie and Penelope were somewhere behind them. "Watch out!" Josie cried.

Hope stopped and turned to look at Josie. "Mistletoe," the brown eyed girl said, pointing at the berries above Hope's head.

Lizzie had jerked to a stop mere feet away from Hope. "Ugh!" Lizzie groaned.

Penelope chuckled. "Just my gift to all of you. I figure by tomorrow everyone who hasn't kissed will have, then you can stop bitching about who exchanged bodily fluids with whom."

"Ew!" Lizzie cried, wrinkling her nose. "Hope, get out of the way, so I can have safe passage."

Hope stood her ground, her feet planted firmly into the rug at her feet. "Who died and left this school to you, Lizzie?" The Blonde One really did know how to ruin a girl's happiness.

Scoffing, Lizzie shook her head. "Whatever. I'll just go back to my room. I don't really have anything to celebrate this year anyway."

Letting out a snort of derision, Penelope grabbed Lizzie by the arm as the siphoner made her way past. "You're not going to ruin this holiday for Jo."

"Let me go, Satan," Lizzie growled.

"Hey, enough!" Hope snapped. Holding up her hands, she sent the two girls slamming into opposite walls. "It's Christmas. I suggest a cease fire until after."

"Whatever you say, Hope," Penelope retorted.

"Whatever," Lizzie dusted herself off and straightened her spine. "Happy holidays," she added with a sneer.

Josie looked at the others. "Maybe we could make it a happy holiday."

"How?" Lizzie asked. "By sending Penelope to the North Pole to torture elves?"

"Ha-ha." Penelope rolled her eyes. "Only if they're sporting roots from their bad dye job."

"Ah!" Lizzie hissed, hand going to her hair.

"Enough," Josie snapped. "Come on. Let's go to the library and see if we can find a spell to help us get through today." She led the group down the hall and Hope kept an eye out for mistletoe.

Entering the library, they found that it was silent. Not a creature was stirring, not even a tiny mouse. Smiling, Hope relaxed. She liked the quiet and stillness of the library. A place to think.

"What if the spell goes wrong and dad gets angry?" Lizzie said, frowning.

Josie looked surprised, miming the feeling of Hope and Penelope. Lizzie Saltzman was not usually the person who worried about consequences.

"It'll be fine, Liz," Penelope assured Lizzie. "Just as long as you keep your big trap shut, for once."

Eyes flaring with volcanic-like pressure, Lizzie let out a growl and Hope caught her by the shoulder. "Calm, Lizzie."

Shrugging Hope off, Lizzie slumped into a seat. "If this goes wrong, it wasn't my fault and I am not taking the punishment."

"Fine," Josie snapped, showing a tiny bit of the temper Hope knew lay just beneath the surface of the good-girl image.

"Christmas. Christmas…" Josie said and then she pulled down a book with dust on it. Sneezing, Josie's nose wrinkled and Penelope smiled at her. Josie's eyes fell on the book and she blushed.

Smirking, Hope watched Lizzie's eyes dart between her twin and Penelope, with undisguised suspicion. "If it's going to happen, you can't stop it. Unless you want to get run over while you try to stand in the way." Hope saw Lizzie's head spin in her direction.

Opening her mouth, Lizzie started to respond when Josie came over and set the book in front of them. "See, there's a spell to bring Saint Nik here." Her smile was infectious. "Sounds Christmas-y to me."

"Great. Well, let's do it," Penelope said.

"Okay," Josie gathered the book. "We just need a few materials and we can do the spell in my room."

"Our room!" Lizzie snapped.

"Right," Josie nodded, clutching the book to her chest.

Hope smiled. She couldn't wait for the spell to begin.

~0~

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elena Salvatore asked, pushing her hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes moved to her husband who hefted a large bag full of gifts for the girls who were like family to them and their father, Alaric.

Damon shrugged. "Couldn't be worse than that time we went to Switzerland, with Bon Bon and got attacked by a gang of Abominable Snow People."

Chuckling, Elena looked at the door of her husband's former home. She remembered what it was like to sleep under this roof. There were so many happy and joyful moments and many painful and sorrowful moments as well. She just hoped that this would be more happy than sorrowful this year.

Lifting his hand, Damon knocked on the heavy front door. "Hello," a woman, who was close to Elena's height, greeted them with a warm smile. "The Salvatores?"

"Yes," Elena nodded. "I'm Elena. The guy loaded down like Santa is Damon." Damon offered the woman a smile and finger wriggle in greeting.

"I'm Emma. The school counselor. Ric will be happy to know you've arrived. He's in his office, having a last minute conversation with some of the students who will be staying with us tomorrow since their parents cannot arrive."

"Cool," Damon said, beginning to look impatient about getting in the door.

"I'm sorry. Please, come in," Emma said, moving for them enter the school. "This is your home."

"It is that," Damon retorted with another smile. "Or it was." His eyes scanned the entryway and Elena could see the light in his eyes dimming.

"Why don't we get these under the tree?" Elena suggested. She looked to Emma who probably had a much better idea of where the tree would be located than Damon and Elena would, at this point.

"Right. Well, this year we placed it in the cafeteria area. Something to cheer the students. We also have decorations embracing the faiths of students from around the world." Emma continued to smile as she led them down the hallway, making her way through the school and pointing out new additions to the previous structure.

Glancing at Damon, Elena could see that he was becoming a little overwhelmed. "You know, maybe we should go find Ric."

"Of course." Emma stopped, glanced at Damon and pointed back down the hallway. "You'll take a right and up the stairs. He has a sign on the doors."

"Great. Thanks, Emma," Damon called, turning his back on her and moving toward the stairs in a hurry.

"Damon, are you okay?" Elena called as Damon marched up the stairs.

Damon shook his head. "Never better. Other than the part where I am seeing my home and all of my memories involving my only brother turned into…into…" Stopping, Damon shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Lena."

"Damon," Elena called but Damon had already begun striding down the hallway, without her.

Stopping at an open doorway, Damon tapped on the frame. "Ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" he cried before disappearing into the office space.

Elena followed Damon inside. Alaric got up from behind his desk, a huge smile on his face. "Hey, Damon. Elena. You made it. I didn't know if you'd want to stay home with the kids or not."

"Psst. The kids barely know what Christmas is yet," Damon said, waving Ric off and setting the packages on the floor. "Besides, we haven't been here in forever. Had to come by and see what you've done to the place. And might I say, I can see how Caroline's been putting Klaus' money to good use."

"You noticed." Alaric looked less pleased.

It was no secret to Elena that not only did Caroline receive a huge check from Klaus Mikelson when Hope joined the school, but that she was one his beneficiaries. This left Caroline with more money, property around the world, jewelry, and much, much more, than Care would ever know what to do with. Well, Caroline did seem to know what to do with her windfall. She'd donated some. Created a scholarship fund for needy kids. Spent a lot on the school. And a huge grant to researching cures for cancer. Still, it looked like Caroline would be spending another hundred years finding things to spend Klaus' money on.

"How are the twins?" Damon asked. "Raising hell yet?"

Alaric frowned and then shook his head. "Not in the literal sense. Trust me, if they do, I'll text you first."

Damon began to chuckle until he stopped. "Thanks for that, Ric. So, are you going to take us on the grand tour where we can find Jo and Liz?"

"Sure," Alaric nodded and led them out of the office, locking the door behind him. "I'm sure they're busy, with holiday preparations but they can make time for you two."

Elena looked forward to seeing Lizzie and Josie. The first she'd met them was after a three-plus year slumber. Now they were teens and probably getting into the same kind of trouble that she and Caroline used to get into. Elena just hoped Caroline got home soon.

~0~

Rafael sat on his bed, bored and grumpy. He'd been dealing with the return of Casey, his dead girlfriend and Landon was supposed to be back from his trip to NOLA by now. You'd think that after nearly being killed down there, the guy would have jumped on the first bus home.

"Hey, Raf. What are you doing?" M. G. cried, entering Raf's room without either an invite or knocking first.

"Nothing," Rafael replied, bouncing a soft basketball against the ceiling. The vampire who lived in the room above his had asked Rafael to stop his new habit but Rafael couldn't help his new compulsion. It seemed he wanted to get into a fight with too many creatures around here.

M. G. took a few more steps into the room. "Thought you might want to come down and join the party."

"What party?" Rapfael demanded, turning onto his elbow to give M. G. a look.

M. G.'s happiness could not be contained. "There's a surprise party for Caroline Forbes. She's the best. You're going to love her."

Sitting up, Rafael did not know how to respond. "She's here?"

Shaking his head, M. G. was still smiling. "No. But she will be. It's going to be a Christmas miracle. For Jo and Lizzie."

"I don't think Lizzie would want me there," Rafael retorted. Falling onto his back, he began to throw the ball again.

M. G. was beginning to lose his holiday cheer. "You hurt her. The least you could do is act like you're happy her mom's coming home to her." Now, Rafael saw a shade of the vampire in the kid as M. G. narrowed his eyes.

"What if I don't go?" Rafael demanded, swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

"What if you do?" M. G. replied. "It's like it's going to hurt you to make an appearance. And this isn't about you. This about the school. Caroline is good for everyone here."

About to lose his temper, Rafael got to his feet and moved to get in M. G.'s face when a knock on the door frame stopped him. "Is there going to be food at this party? Because I was on a bus for the last five and half hours and I am starving."

"Landon!" Rafael couldn't believe his eyes. "Man, you're here!"

"I am!" Landon grinned, entering the room, dropping his bag on the floor and embracing Rafael. "M. G., what's up?"

M. G. was smiling again. "You're alive. Hope will be so happy to see you."

"Yeah. About that." Landon shoved his hands in his back pockets. "I was hoping to grab some food and hang in here, with Raf, until the holiday is over. There's just been so much drama."

"I know, man." M. G. nodded. "The drama is through the roof around here. Some quiet would be great. But when we're done hanging out up here, we need to check out the party for Ms. Forbes. She's awesome. You know she's the one who turned me?"

"We?" Landon looked from M. G. to Rafael. "Great." Landon eyed Rafael before offering M. G. a weak smile.

Rafael sighed. It looked like there was no way they were going to avoid the party for the headmistress. Hopefully it wouldn't end with some kind of monster trying to eat his face.

~0~

"Why do these spells always use blood?" Hope was asking as Penelope cut her hand and poured some blood into a bowl.

"Because," Lizzie snapped, pouting.

"If it's a good spell, it shouldn't need blood, should it?" Hope looked at the others and Penelope rolled her eyes. Why did everything have to come down to some kind of good-bad dynamic? Penelope found the whole good versus evil annoying. There were both in everything. The school for example. And Josie. Penelope knew her Jo Jo was not all sugar and spice. Fiery tastes lingered under the surface and Penelope enjoyed them far too much.

"Just do the spell," Penelope said. "Let's spice things up around here." She smirked at Josie who bit her lower lip.

"Okay. Mistletoe. And we're done!" Josie exclaimed. "Okay. Now, there's this bit in Latin." She closed her eyes and began the incantation.

Penelope grasped Josie's hand a little bit tighter than Hope's. She heard Josie let out a little gasp. With a grin, Penelope continued chanting.

"What are you girls doing?" a voice cried from the doorway.

"Daddy?" Lizzie cried. "It was Penelope. She made us do it. I told you she was Satan. Who else would do such evil work on such a sacred holiday?" Her blue eyes went wide with feigned innocence.

"Lizzie, stop it. It was –" Josie began when Penelope got to her feet.

Head lifting to meet Alaric's, Penelope nodded. "Lizzie is right, Mr. Saltzman. I am the one who planned this. I just wanted to add a little extra Christmas cheer. For the orphans." Tilting her head, Penelope gave Alaric a sad look.

Lizzie gaped at Penelope. "Orphans?"

Penelope allowed a little smile to graze her lips. "Yes. The poor, innocent souls."

"Ugh!" Lizzie groaned.

"You're so big!" a voice from the doorway cried.

Lizzie's attention went to the doorway. At first, she frowned and then a huge smile appeared. "Elena. Uncle Damon!" she cried. "Jo, they're here!"

Josie got up and crossed the room as this Elena and Damon came in and hugged the twins. "Oh, my God! You look so much like…" Elena stopped talking, playing with Josie's hair and Penelope crossed her arms over her chest.

"We brought you a present," Elena said, taking the girl's hands and leading them out of the door.

Hope sighed and looked at the bowl full of blood. "I guess that didn't work."

"Looks like," Penelope grumbled.

Hope got to her feet. "See you at the party?"

"Never miss it," Penelope retorted. Hope left and Penelope eyed the spell. They'd been reading it wrong. "That's the wrong conjugation of the verb," she muttered and began to read aloud.

With another smile, Penelope closed the book and gathered the bowl. It was okay. Saint Nik would soon be there.

~0~

Landon, Rafael and M. G. had snuck downstairs to grab eggnog, cookies and anything else they could carry with them. Rafael had two platters, one with cookies and one with cheese, crackers and pressed meat while M. G. carried a jug of eggnog—the spiked kind—thanks to the upper classman.

They were on their way out of the room when they heard a racket coming from the chimney.

Landon looked at the wolf and vamp before he turned on his heel, his eyes widening as a fat man in a red suit came out of the chimney.

"Santa?" M. G. looked confused, his eyebrows rising as the three boys looked at the man who looked back at them.

"Santa" began to speak to them in rapid Russian before taking a large sack and opening it. Inside there seemed to be nothing at all.

"Anybody take Russian as a second language?" Landon asked, glancing at Raf and M. G.

Shaking his head, M. G. began to back away. "I think Lizzie started to and then switched to Spanish."

"She's not here. And I do not like the looks of Santa's bag," Rafael retorted, his hands balling at his sides as Santa advanced on them.

The chimney seemed to be sick of the silence because it began to spit out little men-like creatures who rolled out and into the great room. They eyed Landon in a way he seriously did not like.

"Okay. What are those?" Rafael whispered.

"Elves," a little boy cried, entering the room. "And Santa." His smile made Landon's stomach flip.

"Not elves. Not Santa, Pedro!" M. G. shouted when one of the elves sprang on Pedro and the boy screamed in terror. "Back off, Santa's Little Monsters. Come and pick on someone…who isn't your size." Thirteen eyes turned on M. G. "Oh, shit! Everybody, run!"

Grabbing Pedro, Landon made a run for it as Santa tried to push Rafael into the big sack.

"Let them be!" Emma said, entering the room and lifting her hands. "Run, boys!"

Without another thought, Landon ran from the creatures. He knew he should, stay and help, but he had no idea how to. Not yet. He didn't really know how to use any of his so-called powers yet.

"Landon?" Hope's confused voice made Landon turn on the staircase, to find Hope down below, in the main hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"What's all the commotion?" Alaric called, coming down the stairs with a crossbow.

"Did it work?" Josie asked, coming to join them.

"Did what work?" Landon cried, still holding Pedro.

Lizzie came down to stand behind her sister and rolled her eyes. "Oh, look, it's Mop Head. Shouldn't you be down in New Orleans? And what have you done to Pedro? He looked terrified."

"Not now, Lizzie," M. G. snapped. "There's a bunch of –"

Before M. G. could continue, five of the men-elf things came out of the Great Room. "Oh, look, elves," Lizzie said. "Look, Jo, it worked." Lizzie's smile did not last long when one of the elves let out a cry and launched itself toward her.

"Back off, freak!" Penelope's voice sounded and she shot a bolt from a crossbow through the elf. "Okay. So, I might have skipped the footnotes before. Oops."

Penelope did not seem that sorry and there was knocking on the front door.

"Oh, goody, carolers," a raven haired man said. A brunette woman behind him. "Let me go get that. Ric, get rid of those things. Everyone, else, go upstairs. Let the adults handle this."

"Who's that?" Landon asked, his eyes on the man who just passed him by.

"Damon Salvatore," Lizzie snapped, grabbing Landon's arm and tugging him up the stairs. "Let's just go. I don't want to ruin my dress for the party."

"You know about the party?" M. G. looked glum.

Lizzie scoffed. "Hello? I live here. And no can keep a secret."

"Sorry, Milton." Penelope shrugged. "Time to let someone else clean up our mess."

"Our mess?" Rafael shook his head. "I didn't have anything to do with this."

"Lucky you," Hope snapped.

"Shouldn't you be helping them?" Penelope asked Hope with a smirk.

Hope grimaced. "Just for one day, I decided to take a break. Besides, if any of those things get past Ric, someone will have to protect whoever is still upstairs."

"Point taken," Landon said, already on the top stair.

As a group, they made their way down the hall. "There's something in my room," Hope said, body stiffening and Landon put a hand on her arm. She glanced at him, her expression weary.

With a sigh, Landon started to drop his hand when Hope grabbed it, holding on tight. "I have to go in there," Hope told them.

"Not alone you're not," Josie said, chin thrust out. "Okay?" She looked at the others and Landon found himself nodding. For Hope, he would risk his skin. "Okay. On the count of three." Holding up three fingers, she began to fold her index finger. "One. Two. Three."

Hand going to the knob, Hope drew in a breath and then Landon watched as she shoved it open. "Dad?" Hope looked confused.

"Oh, shit," Penelope cried and then laughed. "Okay. That's how you call up a Saint Nik. Or an anti-Saint Nik?"

"Shut it, Satan," Lizzie snapped as Hope began to shake. "Is it really him?" Lizzie peered at Klaus Mikaelson who looked as confused as they did.

"Hope?" Klaus said, his voice low.

"Dad?" Hope dropped Landon's hand and flew into her father's arms. "Dad! You're here. And you're alive! Oh, my God!" Hope began to cry even harder.

"Happy Christmas!" Penelope proclaimed.

Klaus looked over Hope's shoulder. "Hello, girls."

"Hi. Mr. Mikaelson." Josie waved, looking shy. "We haven't seen you since…"

"We helped you kill yourself," Lizzie ended, as blunt as always.

Hope gave Lizzie a dark look over her shoulder before she turned back to her dad. "I can't believe you're here."

"Your friend, Penelope, is quite the witch," Klaus said, nodding at Penelope who grinned happily.

Klaus cupped Hope's face. "I don't know how much time I have, I want you to know how proud I am of you, Hope."

"No, Dad. You can stay. For little while," Hope was still crying as she shook her head.

A loud crash came from downstairs. "I think they might need help down there," Klaus said, looking at Hope.

"I know." Hope nodded.

"We'll go," Josie said. "You just stay here. Come on, Lizzie."

"Time to play heroes," Lizzie said, beaming.

Landon turned from Hope and Klaus. He went back down the hall to see a full battle had begun. More demonic Santa, each with their own languages being spoken by the Santas, Alaric, Emma and a few from Damon Salvatore. He was currently arguing with a little old lady speaking rapid Italian who kept hitting him over the head with a broom.

"Ho, ho, ho!" a booming voice joined the fray and soon Santas that Landon was more familiar with joined the fight.

"Great. More of them," Landon groaned as the Saltzman twins joined hands and siphoned magic from two of the elves who had been trying to eat them before. The elves exploded and Lizzie let out a shriek. "My dress!"

"Get off of my husband!" Elena Salvatore shouted when a Santa got hold of Damon and tried to rip his head off.

"When did Santa ever try to rip someone's head off?" Landon wondered aloud.

Klaus answered him. "That, Landon, is Krampus. He usually beats children but has apparently decided to make additions to his behavior, including being psychotic. Excuse me."

Krampus said something in a Germanic language when Klaus launched himself from the top of the stairs and landed on top of the nightmare before Christmas.

"Klaus?" Damon looked confused at the same time that an elf went for his neck.

"I leave for a month, maybe two, and this is what I come home to?" a blonde woman cried, dropping bags in the entryway and then kicking the elf who attacked Damon away with a roundhouse kick. "No eating the guests!"

"Mom!" Lizzie shouted.

"Caroline?" Klaus looked up from beating Krampus' head into the floor.

"Klaus?" Caroline looked shocked before half the elves from hell jumped her.

"Get off of her!" Lizzie thundered. She took Hope and Josie's hands and let out a scream that made Landon's ears hurt. The elves who had attacked Caroline blew up.

"Ew!" Caroline groaned. "I needed to change anyway, but…" She stopped speaking when Lizzie and Josie descended on her. "Oh, I missed you, too." Eyes darting around, Caroline frowned. "Now, we need to send these creatures back where they came from."

"No! Not yet! Please?" Hope cried from the stairwell. She and Klaus had Krampus pressed to a wall, "Just let me have a few more hours with my dad."

"Caroline." Alaric shook his head. His opinions clear.

"We could chain them up," Elena suggested. "The one who might harm us and the kids." She eyed Klaus.

"I'll be on my best behavior," Klaus promised with a smile.

"Not likely," Alaric spat out before hauling a dazed-looking gnome to its feet. The gnome began to speak and Alaric sighed. "Look, I didn't know you didn't mean us harm," he explained when one of the gnome's friends kicked Alaric in the shin. "Ouch!" he cried, jumping around.

"So, if everyone will get ready. There is a party in the Great Room," M. G. said, rubbing his hands together.

~0~

"He see you when you are sleeping. He knows when you're awake," Hope sang, dancing around the Great Room, grinning as her dad accepted a mug of eggnog from Damon Salvatore. "So, you'd better be good, for goodness sake," she sang into a mic with Lizzie and Josie flanking her.

Caroline clapped and laughed, settling into a seat beside Klaus. "Better listen to you daughter," Hope heard Caroline say with a grin.

Landon came over and handed Hope a little box. "So, I couldn't really buy you anything. So, it's, well, I hope you like it."

Hope's eyes widened and she grinned before unwrapping the present and pulling the box open. "What is it?" she asked, eyeing the thing inside the box.

"It's a good luck charm. You can tell I'm not good with making things, but, it's the thought that counts?" Landon smiled and shrugged.

Hope pulled out the little moon-shaped piece of carved rock on a string. "It's actually kind of perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Landon replied.

"It's time to dance!" Penelope announced, grabbing Josie and dragging to her an empty space on the floor.

Lizzie looked uncomfortable, her eyes darting to Rafael and then to the floor. "May I have this dance?" M. G. asked and Lizzie looked surprised but pleased, taking his hand.

"Hope?" Klaus called, getting to his feet. He held out a hand.

"Excuse me," Hope patted Landon's shoulder and moved to join her dad.

The Salvatores looked like they still lived here as they danced in front of the fire.

Emma held out a hand. "Come, Alaric. It's once a year." Alaric pried himself off the couch to join her.

Sitting down beside Rafael, Landon found himself face-to-face with Caroline Forbes who was pink-checked and smiling at them. "You must be Rafael. And Landon, the mystery boy."

"Yes ma'am," Landon nodded at her.

Caroline got to her feet, straightened her jacket before crossing the floor and holding out a hand to Landon. "Welcome to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. I will need your measurements to get you a uniform and we will work on a schedule after the holidays." Looking at Klaus and Hope, she added. "I'm about to steal the father of the one-of-these-days-bride."

"Ms. Forbes?" Landon said, jumping to his feet.

"Yes, Landon?" Caroline turned to face him. Man, she looked like she was still his age.

Gulping, Landon fell forward. "I'll be happy to work my way through being here."

"Not necessary. The Klaus Mikaelson scholarship with provide you full room and board. Merry Christmas, Landon." Caroline patted Landon on the shoulder before moving to Klaus.

Hope happily left her father to Caroline's embrace. Coming over, Hope plopped down between Landon and Rafael. "Looks like we're stuck with you, huh?"

"Looks like," Rafael said, grinning at Landon.

And Landon could say he'd never had a better Christmas than this one, even with Krampus giving him the stink eye in the corner and Papa Noel eating all their cookies.

 **Okay, so there's some altered history in there, but it's fun.**

 **Have merry holiday and many more…**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


End file.
